


ideas of love and imagination

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and ill post more as days come, fics i have written based off my friends twitter pics, might get henelope too, so just enjoy ur hizzie and posie food, these are basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Ideas feed the minds of people and based off pics or prompt around, this will be filled with posie or hizzie or henelope stories which will heal your heart and feed your brain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first one is a....... hizzie!!! inspired by this : https://twitter.com/legendaryposie/status/1160935079151132672?s=20 !  
please enjoy and comment and kudo!

“Dad?”

Alaric is a calm presence beside her, a rock Lizzie clings to, an instinct left from childhood perhaps.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you think… it’s a wise idea for me to start showing my feelings more? And not let myself end up like I did because of the slug?”

Lizzie remembers it well. 

Looking at the tribrid and Landon from the second floor. Feeling something slide up her neck and suddenly everything felt too simple.

Remembers finding Hope, thinking and alone.

Lizzie closes her eyes and suddenly she can see the situation unfold before her.

Lizzie, slugged and way too honest. Hope, with wide eyes and stepping back.

_ “Do you like me, Hope?” _

Lizzie cornering her against the counter. 

_ “Move away if you don’t want this.” _

Soft lips meeting her and something falling and Lizzie muttering  _ fuck  _ and then-

She doesn’t remember what shocks her more, her bracelet or the revelation as to what she had done.

Alaric’s hand is warm in hers, smiling at his daughter and trying to support her as much as he could. He tried being a good father, Lizzie appreciated that at him.

“I think,” Alaric stops to think for a moment, putting the vase down, “that you need to show your  _ true  _ heart more. Your real self. The slug lowers our inhibitions and gives us no filter.”

There is a dark shadow on his eyes, a sad smile on his lips. “And at most times having no filter doesn’t show the person who we should be or really are. I think the slug helped with showing you what you wanted, right?”

Lizzie nods her head and is glad when her father starts getting up.

“Then I think you should go for that. Search in yourself, what would you really do  _ now,  _ to get the thing you want most. I’m sure you will find the best solution.”

Her father lays a kiss on top of her head and leaves, leaving Lizzie staring at the vase in deep thought.

But then she smiles and gets up, leaving behind an empty room filled with all her doubts.

She finds Hope reading in her bed, looking impossibly small in the big bed and so  _ alone.  _

No one deserved to be alone, Lizzie knew how loneliness poisoned your mind.

Hope notices her and doesn’t rush, only closes her book and rests it on the nightstand as Lizzie sits on her knees, head on level with Hope’s.

“Hi,” murmurs Lizzie. There is a nervous edge in her smile that Hope hasn’t seen before, but it’s one she enjoys.

She smiles back, moves her head to rest on her cheek and pulls Lizzie in.

Hope likes to think her actions speak louder than words. Judging by Lizzie’s reaction, she thinks the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this post of my dear friend nads: https://twitter.com/legendaryposie/status/1161013640901869569?s=20   
I HOPE U ALL ENJOY THIS GOOD ASS POSIE AND LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDO I LOVE U

“What do you mean you lost the coordinates?!” Josie sighs loudly, sitting between her twin and Hope, who has her legs dangling outside. 

Alaric had given them a simple mission, go to a town and get something there and return. Turns out that nothing is as easy as her father says, especially when Hope doesn't care to pay attention to whatever he had told her.

“I didn’t  _ lose  _ them! They just don’t… exist! What the hell should I do with unexisting coordinates?” says Hope, glaring at Lizzie.

Lizzie scoffs at her. “Oh, they really  _ do  _ match the state of your brain cells.”

“How dare you-”

“Girls, girls!” 

And there she was. Josie’s worst nightmare and best dream. Her ex who Alaric gave the duty of driver and to help them, seeing the twins might need someone to siphon from beside Hope.

“Calm down your-” Penelope looks between them, “-whatever there is between you two. Now, where did Mr. Saltzman say the town was?”

Lizzie glares at her as Penelope moves to lean on Josie’s window, propping up and getting her head inside. She smirks as Josie gives her the map and note. Josie feels like choking her to death only so she wouldn’t feel her heart hurt this much.

“Hope?”

“Yeah, Penelope?”

“Did you ever think that maybe, for security reasons, Mr. Saltzman might have  _ hidden  _ the way you see the coordinates?”

Hope stares at her confused, and so do the twins.

“Who has a mirror?” asks Penelope. Lizzie gets one out and doesn’t even look at her as Penelope takes it.

Penelope grins as she faces the paper towards the mirror, a grin which makes Josie’s heartbeat skyrocket. 

Judging by Lizzie’s confused face, she might have also noticed by the twin link.

“There they are!” Hope’s eyes widen when she gets what Penelope means and she runs on her side, smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Smart one, Park. Let’s go now. Who wants shotgun?”

“I do, actually,” says Josie. Hope bites her lip to hide her smile and nods her head, giving way for Josie to get out. 

The drive is long and Josie smiles softly when she sees Lizzie and Hope sleeping by the rear-view mirror, Hope’s head on Lizzie’s shoulders.

“Missed me too much, Josie?” asks Penelope. Josie hates the fact that she can’t feel her teasing tone when they are alone, knows the flirting before others is just a defense mechanism for her.

“I wanted a change of scenery,” replies Josie instead. Penelope doesn’t look at her, nods her head and drives in silence.

The radio hums pleasantly and it suits the darkness outside. 

“I do though.” Penelope steals a glance at her then, fingers tensing as Josie’s hand falls on top of hers on the gear level.

“I do miss you.” Penelope smiles then, and Josie feels calmer when she laces their fingers together.

“Me too, Jo Jo.” 

And Josie knows there is too much to unpack there, too much history and too many tears and Josie still feels as if Penelope will leave her again, and this time not come back with a smile and a hug.

But she is there now. Penelope’s hand is warm in hers, and for now, Josie doesn’t care to think about the Merge, about the Malivore monsters still coming even if they managed to save Hope from it.

Penelope is there, and for now, that’s enough.

Josie smiles and it feels like a secret that only she and Penelope know.

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this tweet of nads : https://twitter.com/legendaryposie/status/1161012485069168640?s=20 ! i hope u all enjoy it and have fun i love u give me love with comments and kudos!!

When Lizzie goes in the morning to jog, she doesn’t expect anything happening. She has her Airpods on and is running with good music playing until-

She doesn’t believe her eyes.

She has read and has seen pictures of Klaus Mikaelson, but when she sees him looking around confused, she takes a moment to do a double-take.

“Who the hell are you?!”

It takes an hour for Klaus to convince her he _is_ real and the actual Niklaus Mikaelson. 

Sitting and drinking water in the woods with Hope’s _ dead _dad is not really how Lizzie expects her day to start.

“Do you… want to meet Hope, maybe?”

Klaus gives her a cold glare which not surprisingly doesn't scare. “And scar her forever? Give her fake hope for the future because I may be-”

“Okay, but with all respect calm down the dramatics. We just have to find a way for you to go back to where you were before?”

Klaus nods his head and stares at Lizzie in scrutiny that it reminds her of how her own dad would stare at her boyfriends.

“What are you to my daughter?”

Lizzie thinks her answer, thinks of years of hate and stolen glances and hidden thoughts and thinks of her sister’s teary eyes and Hope telling her the truth.

“A friend.” Klaus stares for another moment before giving her a mysterious smile, looking towards the school.

He stands up as he talks. “That’s a tale I have heard before. I’ll spend my time here alone. Unless you aren’t busy?”

Lizzie shakes her head and also gets up, dusting her pants. “It’s Miss Mystic Falls today. I have preparations to make.”

Klaus and her share a look before Lizzie runs back to the school, mind buzzing from all she had to do.

\--

She doesn’t take part in Miss Mystic Falls. 

However, she does put Hope in her place when she sees how in jitters the girl looks. Perhaps the whole thing could help her relax and let out her energies. 

Lizzie goes alone at her room before calling Hope and her scream is muffled by a hand in her mouth when someone comes up behind her.

“It’s me.” Klaus is calm as he moves his hand away and sits down at the couch.

“For god’s sake! I don’t care that you are an Original and dead but I won’t hesitate to siphon the life out of you!”

Lizzie feels as if she passed a line but when Klaus grins she relaxes. “Are you even sure you can manage that?”

“I’ll find a way if you try that again,” says Lizzie. Klaus’ eyes widen when she takes out the dress, checking it in silence.

“What is that?”

“My mother’s dress. Some guy who had a crush on her gave it to her. I was thinking that since Hope will participate instead of me, she can wear it.” Klaus notices the smile on Lizzie’s face.

It’s not a sad one, but Klaus can see the gears in her brain turning.

“I’m sure that guy would appreciate you holding up the tradition,” says Klaus as Lizzie places the box in its place again.

She has no time to ask him when the door is opened and Hope enters.

“Why do you look like you have seen a ghost?” asks Hope curiously. Lizzie only stares at her open window and shakes her head, motioning to the couch.

“Give your speech a read and tell me what you think.”

\--

When Klaus first sees Lizzie, he sees a child with a destiny upon her shoulders that she has yet to know of. 

A child with a death curse hanging on her head and he is reminded of Hope, the Hollow killing her from the inside out.

When Klaus sees Lizzie at 16, he sees a girl broken but strong.

A girl who wasn’t scared of herself, of her powers or herself. A girl who had seen herself in her worst and had shown it the middle finger.

He doesn’t think of her fit for Hope’s friendship. So he follows them around, standing in the shadows, making sure his daughter was at least happy from the blonde. Klaus sees Lizzie’s pleased smile when Hope lets it all out, when they walk back to the school.

He sees Lizzie’s bashful smile when Hope sees the dress, is reminded of his own happiness when he gave it to Caroline.

It seems too familiar when the pageant starts.

Lizzie looking at Hope with wonder and something soft which Klaus knew too well.

He notices Hope crying and feels his heart break when he remembers he can't go and be by her side, supporting her as a father should.

But then Lizzie runs at her. 

Klaus realizes then that there could be no one more fit for Hope that Lizzie. Especially not that mop elf boy, whatever his name was.

Hope clings to Lizzie and Klaus is reminded too much of how love at its start feels and looks like.

He only smiles and turns away, leaving the ballroom and his daughter behind.

\---

“Your father would think you were beautiful tonight.” 

Hope swallows and hugs Lizzie closer, head resting on her chest.

“He would enjoy the fact you were there for me too.”

Lizzie looks in the corner by the window and is glad Hope has her back turned. Klaus smiles at her and she notices the tears in his eyes.

“I’m sure he would.”

\--

She escapes from Hope’s room in the early morning and isn’t surprised when Klaus meets her at the Mill.

“I found a spell,” says Lizzie. She remembers Jo standing before her and Josie and how it felt for her to disappear, remembers how much it took to let all the magic out, to let it go away until she was left sobbing on the woods.

Klaus nods his head and gives out his hand. Lizzie shakes it and Klaus isn't surprised when she starts siphoning.

“I guess you can siphon the life out of me, Elizabeth. A girl of your word indeed,” says Klaus. 

Lizzie chuckles and she can feel the tears in her eyes. 

“I’m glad you didn’t tell Hope about this.” 

The first tear drops then, and Lizzie can’t stop to wipe them away. Klaus wipes it away with his free hand, and Lizzie can feel the father aura in him.

“Protect Hope for me, won’t you? I trust you for that.”

Lizzie nods her head and stares at him straight in the eyes. There is warmness in his eyes, a certain love held only for family. Lizzie can finally understand that there is always more to a person than history shows, than her father’s notes and Stefan Salvatore’s diaries show.

“I promise.”

Klaus disappears and Lizzie is left alone.

But when she feels the magic surging through her veins, she feels as if she really isn’t as alone as she thinks.  


\--

The next day, Hope looks at her differently, as if sensing the magic surging through her veins.

Lizzie only smiles and asks her to cook together, Hope agreeing without much words.

She doesn't understand why being this close to Lizzie calms her down more than usual.

Hope doesn't really care at this point, enjoys the peace being with Lizzie gives her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
